


you're my pumpkin spice pumpkin cookie

by blueberrychan



Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baking, Bang Chan is Whipped, Christmas songs, College Student Bang Chan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Shy Bang Chan, Slice of Life, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Seo Changbin, Tattoo Artist Han Jisung, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking together, cause he baby, changbin is confused, its all about the pumpkin cookies, its super soft, poly 3racha, they just bake and then cuddle, you dont have to read the other stories in the series to get this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrychan/pseuds/blueberrychan
Summary: “you were the one who said he wanted pumpkin spice cookies!” jisung exclaimed while he used his whole arm to violently mix the eggs in the bowl. changbin watched in a combination of awe and fear as jisung seemed to use his whole upper body strength to stir as fast as he could.“i said that in like, august-““so as the perfect boyfriends we are, we have decided to make you the best pumpkin spice cookies you can find – in pumpkin form even!”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922017
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	you're my pumpkin spice pumpkin cookie

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! i hope you're all well <3 it's been a while, but i'm finally on winter break and have more time to write! :D
> 
> this is just something short and sweet and it's pretty messy so i don’t like it a lot tbh but i still hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (this is reposted! it didnt upload properly the first time for some reason, so here we go again lol. sorry to those who already read it and left a comment :( )

_clink._

_clink._

_clink._

“what the hell are you doing?”

two pairs of eyes shot up to changbin as he stood in the doorframe. it was quiet for a few moments and he shifted uncomfortably when nobody said a word, eyes darting nervously towards the hands of the other two boys in the kitchen.

there was a big metal bowl in chan’s lap and a huge whisk in his hand. he was sitting in a lonely chair in the middle of the kitchen and had an ugly blue striped apron on, while jisung towered over him, face pulled into a serious expression. he was also wearing an apron, a black one which seemed to be way too big for him and hung loosely off his shoulders. the difference between the two was almost funny with chan looking colorful and soft next to jisung who was dressed up in black clothes, tattoos on his arms and neck and his dark hair framing his face – if changbin wasn’t so confused.

a few seconds passed by in which changbin awkwardly stared at his two boyfriends who only stared back with much more earnest expressions. not moving an inch, hand still hovering over the bowl, it was chan who spoke first, slowly.

“breaking egg yolk.”

changbin gulped, nodding hesitantly after a few seconds. he briefly considered simply leaving the room again and letting the other two do their thing when jisung hindered him. “why are you home already? i thought you were supposed to be at the parlor until the evening?” he asked and finally left his frozen position to move behind the counter and pretend to be cleaning up the mess changbin only saw now.

the small kitchen counter was full of various things scattered around, which mostly looked like ingredients you would use in baking. eggs, butter, sugar and – _oh my god_ , why was there so much flour all over the kitchen? his eyes scurried back to jisung who changbin had to look twice at after realizing he was covered in white as well. multiple hand prints decorated his apron, there was quite a bit of white in his dark hair and for some reason on his left temple. chan didn’t look much better. changbin could even make out what seemed to be a mix of sugar and butter on his face.

“i-,” he had to clear his throat, “i finished early, but didn’t want to bother.” he cracked a nervous smile and tried to make his way backwards. after all he could never be sure on what his boyfriends were planning. last time he walked in on a scene like this, he nearly ended up bald. that’s a story for another time, though.

“you two just continue with your…” he made a vague gesture with his hand. “…well, whatever you were doing.” turning around, he planned on escaping as quickly as he appeared, when his soul almost left his body. 

chan, who he didn’t even notice standing up nor moving at all, suddenly stood in front of him, a mischievous grin on his lips as he was holding another apron with both arms stretched out in front of him. this one was a bright orange with a black pumpkin face in the middle of the chest part. changbin recognized it from when jisung was really into baking and some ugly halloween aprons were on sale a few years ago.

after he recovered from the pure shock he had just experienced, he slowly looked up to chan, whose expression shifted from cheeky to outright wicked.

“no, no, no. not so fast, babe.”

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

all changbin had wanted was to surprise his boyfriends after a long day of work, maybe watch a cute movie and have a cuddle session afterwards. he certainly didn’t expect them to try their hardest to bake for him. now he was standing in their small kitchen, wearing a halloween apron even though it was already december. he didn’t know whether to be amused or scared.

“you were the one who said he wanted pumpkin spice cookies!” jisung exclaimed while he used his whole arm to violently mix the eggs in the bowl. changbin watched in a combination of awe and fear as jisung seemed to use his whole upper body strength to stir as fast as he could.

“i said that in like, august-“

“so as the perfect boyfriends we are, we have decided to make you the best pumpkin spice cookies you can find – in pumpkin form even!”

he promptly came to a stop and turned to chan, nodding his head towards the counter. “channie baby, show him the cutters we got.”

chan hopped off from where he was sitting on the counter and marched towards its end. pulling their usually empty middle drawer back he revealed multiple pumpkin shaped cookie cutters in various sizes. his face was as serious as ever, eyebrows pulled together and hair dramatically falling into his eyes when he looked at changbin. it felt like chan’s eyes were piercing through his soul as he whispered. “…pumpkin.”

“what the fuck,” changbin whispered back, goose bumps making their way up his arms. sometimes he wondered if his boyfriends were okay. or at least _sane._

a loud clatter from his left caught his attention and he saw jisung finally setting the bowl on to where chan was previously sitting. he didn’t look at either of the other boys when he wiped his dirtied hands off his apron and made his way out of the kitchen. changbin looked over to chan again, but said boy only shrugged, looking as confused as changbin felt.

a sudden realization hit changbin as he started grinning and slowly moved towards chan. “you know what?”

the other laughed at changbin’s sly smile. “what?”

“you haven’t even kissed me hello,” he pouted and hugged chan close to him until he was straddled between changbin and the counter behind him, not caring all that much about the mess on both of their aprons. they would shower later anyways and then changbin would get his well-deserved cuddles. the thought alone made him feel warm. “you big baby,” chan giggled and hugged him back.

ignoring the remark, changbin pressed his forehead against chan’s he just looked into his warm brown eyes. changbin had always loved the way he could see tiny golden sprinkles in it and couldn’t resist leaving two light kissed under both of chan’s eyes. said boy suddenly looked flustered and changbin could see the top of his ears turning red. it didn’t matter how many times they have done this, chan becoming all embarrassed and shy after receiving kisses was something neither changbin or jisung would ever get tired of. teasing him, changbin pressed another kiss onto the tip of chan’s nose, onto his forehead and whatever part of his face he could reach until chan started to whine and grabbed the straps of his apron. his face was already dusted by a light pink blush and changbin was sure chan was cursing his pale skin for turning red so easily. he chuckled before giving in and gently pressing his lips onto chan’s, moving slowly. hearing chan’s pleased sigh, he smiled into the kiss and pressed his body closer to chan’s, the whole pumpkin cookie spectacle forgotten. 

he felt chan’s hands loose grip on his apron straps and wrap around his neck instead, pulling changbin even nearer, while he himself slung his arms around chan’s waist. a few minutes of making out went by when a sudden loud noise made them jump apart. hand clutched over his heart, changbin leaned onto the counter, breath heavy. “how many times are you two gonna give me a heart attack today?” he asked, still out of breath when he saw jisung in the middle of the kitchen, phone in one hand and music box in the other. a few seconds passed by and changbin realized the noise wasn’t just anything – but rather the intro to _all i want for christmas is you._

he heard chan break out in laughter as jisung made his way over to the two of them, lip-syncing dramatically to the song, hips swinging from one side to the other. 

“and i don’t care about the presents!” he sang, but it sounded much more like yelling over the loud music.

“underneath the christmas tree!” chan yelled back.

changbin looked at both of them, grin big on his face as he watched them dance together. he noticed their expectant looks after he just stood there for a moment, so he made his way over as well, dancing the choreography as he sang loudly. “i just want you for my own!”

“more than you could ever know!” the two other tuned in, linking their arms together with his as the three of them stuck their heads together with a final chant of “all i want for christmas is you!” which would surely make their neighbor file a noise complaint about them. 

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

the rest of their evening continued with them finishing the cookie dough, stamping it into small pumpkin shapes and listening to various christmas songs. the sight of jisung piping orange frosting onto the baked cookies with some of it ending up on his face again, chan sprinkling edible glitter onto them and the two of them working together while occasionally teasing each other made changbin’s heart beat faster. he would never understand how he ended up so lucky and simply smiled softly at them. he didn’t notice how lost he got in his own head until jisung’s “hey, simp, we finished the last batch” brought him back to the present. he let out a laugh at the name and asked “who are you calling simp, mister _chan could simply smile and i think i would cry?_ ”

“i said that like three years ago!” jisung cried out, looking flustered. chan next to him starting laughing and leaned over cooing. “awww, isn’t that cute?”

jisung just groaned out a “ _stoop_ ” as chan continued smothering him with affection and the couple reminded changbin an awful lot of a ninth-grader with his embarrassing mom.

half an hour later changbin found himself sitting in between his boyfriends on the couch as they munched on the pumpkin cookies and watched an awfully bad christmas movie they found on netflix. the rest of the evening continued with the trio commenting and laughing about the bad acting and cgi in the movie while they cuddled, changbin leaning against jisung’s chest with chan’s head in his lap. he gently combed through the other’s bleach-damaged locks and felt jisung press a kiss on top of his head. smiling, he kept looking at the tv and leaned in closer to jisung, the cookies long forgotten on the coffee table as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
